


It's The Ale!

by Blacksailsimagines



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksailsimagines/pseuds/Blacksailsimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to: Imagine working at the tavern on Nassau, and Billy visiting every chance he gets just to see you, though he is too nervous to say anything. (Reader Insert)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Ale!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an imagine from blacksailsimagines.tumblr - Check it out for more imagines and drabbles!

“Here again?” You give a small laugh as you grab the empty mug in front of Billy. His gaze flashes up to meet yours, his eyes thecrystal blue of the waters he sails on.

He half-smiles. “It’s the ale, I can’t get enough of the stuff.”

You scoff. “I don’t believe that,” you lean in close, barely noticing the way his body tenses at your proximity, “this stuff’s practically just water.” With a soft laugh, you turn to walk away, avoiding the grasping hands of other patrons as you go.

The bar keep turns to fill the empty mug you place down with amber liquid, the stench of it still making your nose wrinkle even after all these years of working at the tavern.

“That man has had eyes for you since he first stepped into this place,” the man says with a grin.

For a moment you think he must be talking to someone else, until he looks at you pointedly.

“Who?” you ask with a small frown.

The bar keep gestures with a nod behind you, so you turn to find who he indicated.

Your eyes meet Billy’s, before he quickly turns away and stares down at the table he’s sat at.

You shake your head, grasping the now full mug. “No… he can’t… surely not…”

The bar keep belts out a laugh, slapping a large, scarred hand on your arm, the ale sloshing over the sides of the mug you’re holding with the impact.

“I can’t believe it’s taken you this long to notice.” He continues chuckling to himself and turns to get back with tending the bar.

Your head feels like it might spin off your shoulders with the amount of thoughts now whirring about in your mind.

Heading back through the crowd, you almost stumble when you stop beside Billy.

“Here you are,” you squeak, placing the mug down before him.

He grabs the handle, his fingers slipping over yours for a moment. The touch sends an excited flurry coursing through your stomach.

“Thank you,” he says, his voice as strained as yours had been. He swallows hard and gulps his drink.

You suddenly feel the need for some alcohol yourself.


End file.
